Popularity Zero
by ExtremeAuthor5566
Summary: A new girl enters school and she's making Kate look like a loser. Can Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo get Kate to be popular again? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo sat in the school cafeteria eating their lunch. Lizzie and Miranda were busy talking about how popular and snotty Kate and her friends were. "They are so snotty!" exclaimed Miranda. "Kate needs to get a life!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Kate is sooo ugly. She shouldn't be head of the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Just ignore Kate!" Gordo butted in. "And remember, Kate might not be head of the cheerleading squad forever."  
  
"I wish Kate wasn't head of the cheerleading squad, heck, I don't even wish she was popular!" said Lizzie. "Becareful Lizzie," said Miranda. "Your wish might come true." "My wishes never come true," said Lizzie. Little did Lizzie know that her wish was going to come true very quickly. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo kept talking about stuff, and they stopped talking when Principal Zork entered the cafeteria. "Attention noisy students!" called Principal Zork. "Today we will have a new student with us. Her name is Jennifer Markeen." A young, beautiful girl walked into the cafeteria. Gordo made a purring noise. Lizzie hit Gordo with her elbow. Gordo stopped purring. "I hope you all show Jennifer some respect," mumbled Principal Zork. "And not treat her like the last new student."  
  
Principal Zork walked out of the cafeteria. Jennifer walked over to the cheerleader table. "May I sit here?" asked Jennifer. "Of course," said Claire. "Infact, you can sit here whenever you want. Do you want to become a cheerleader?"  
  
"I don't know," said Jennifer. "I stink at cheerleading."  
  
"Show us your moves," said Alissa, one of the other cheerleaders. "Well-okay," said Jennifer. Jennifer started singing some cheers and doing fantastic cheerleading moves. Everybody in the cafeteria was surprised at how good Jennifer's cheerleading skills were. "You are definitely going to be a cheerleader," said Kate. Jennifer smiled and sat down at the table. All the cheerleaders introduced themselves to Jennifer. "As vice president of the cheerleading squad," said Claire. "I think that you should be president of the cheerleading squad!"  
  
"But I'm president of the cheerleading squad!" exclaimed Kate. "And as president of the cheerleading squad, Claire, you are fired and Jennifer will be the vice president of the cheerleading squad." "Jennifer," Claire asked Jennifer. "Would you like to be vice president of the cheerleading squad or president of the cheerleading squad?"  
  
"President of course," said Jennifer. "Alright then," said Claire. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of having Kate stay as the president cheerleader and have me fired and have Jennifer be vice president of the cheerleading squad, say I." Kate was the only one who said I. "All in favor of making Kate an average cheerleader and having me stay as the vice president of the cheerleading squad, and have Jennifer be president of the cheerleading squad, say I." Everybody at the lunch table said I. "Sorry Kate," said Claire. "Looks like you're an average cheerleader now."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" shouted Jennifer. "I'm head of the cheerleading squad! Well-I kinda knew I was going to be head of the cheerleading squad because I was president of the cheerleading squad at my old school." Jennifer shot Kate an evil glare. Kate started to cry. "Cheerleaders don't cry," said Lisa, another one of the cheerleaders. "At least, real cheerleaders don't cry. Leave the cheerleading table right now. If you're lucky, we might let you sit at this table tomorrow. Tootaloo." Kate stood up and walked over to the table Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were sitting at. "Uh-hi Kate," said Miranda. "Are you here to make fun of us?" asked Lizzie. "No," mumbled Kate. "I wanna sit here, and eat my lunch, and talk to you guys." Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo stared at each other in shock. They had no clue what was going on. But would Kate ever gain her popularity back and become mean again?  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda tried to make Kate tell them what was going on. Kate was silent for a while but Kate finally told them the whole story. "It sounds like that Jenn wanted you to be off the cheerleading squad." Said Miranda. "Nahh. If she really wanted me off the squad I wouldn't even be a regular cheerleader. Well I better be careful. Now that Jenn is head cheerleader, she can kick me off the squad any time she wants."  
  
"Relax," said Gordo. "In the rules of cheerleading it says that cheerleaders can only be kicked off the squad if they have a good reason to be kicked off."  
  
"Oh yeah," relaxed Kate. "I just won't do anything bad and I won't get kicked off. And being an average cheerleader is better than not being a cheerleader at all."  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie sighed.  
  
"I just hope that they won't kick me off the team for crying," said Kate. "They won't," said Lizzie. "And if they do, me and the gang will protest!"  
  
"We will?" asked Gordo and Miranda in shock. Lizzie winked at Gordo and Miranda. Miranda made a face at Lizzie, which meant 'Why should we be so nice to a girl who was so mean to us in our life?' Lizzie made a face at Miranda which meant 'I've never seen Kate this sad. We've gotta help her.'  
  
The next morning at school, Kate entered the school and everybody started gasping and whispering as she walked by. A kid who worked for the school newspaper walked up to Kate and took a picture of her, and then he quickly ran away. A girl who was on the drama team, named Vicky, walked up to Kate. "Is it true?" asked Vicky. "Is what true?" asked Kate.  
  
"Is it true that you said the cheerleaders were mean and snotty? And you also said that they were everything but kind, nice, and cheerful?" asked Vicky.  
  
Kate looked like she was about to cry. Kate ignored Vicky. Kate started walking down the hallway and she spotted Jenn. Kate quickly pulled Jenn by the shirt and threw her in the girls' bathroom. Kate walked into the girls' bathroom. "What do you want?" asked Jenn. "I know you started that fake rumor about me!" exclaimed Jenn. "Why did you do it?" "Oh that rumor." began Jenn. "Listen, at my old school, I was the most popular girl in school. I was head of the cheerleading squad. I wanna be the most popular girl in my new school, and I'm not letting you but in the way." "So you have to make me become a geek?" asked Kate.  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Jenn. "Most of the geeks at my old school started out as the most popular kids in school. So you're not alone."  
  
Claire quickly entered the girls' bathroom. "Hello Kate," said Claire.  
  
"Hello Claire," said Kate. "Listen," said Claire. "I was going to actually let you sit at the cheerleader table today, but because of what you said, you're never going to think the world cheerleader ever again."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kate.  
  
"You're not a cheerleader anymore!" shouted Claire. "But-," murmured Kate. "Jenn started that rumor! It wasn't true! And she wants to make me a geek! And it's already too late for the geeks at her old school!" "Is that true?" Claire asked Jenn. "No way!" said Jenn. Kate was no longer a cheerleader. She was no longer popular. She was on her way to becoming a geek.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had agreed to meet each other at the mall. So when they got to the mall, they saw Kate there. Kate looked all cheery. Kate was nice to the three but she was very annoying. Kate kept trying to show the three her new dance moves and she kept making them go into stores that only she had interest in. Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda had heard the rumors and they knew that they were Kate's only friends. But they also knew that Kate was very annoying. The three decided to come up with an idea to get Kate popular again. But they were just average kids. Could they figure out a great plan to make Kate popular again and not so annoying?  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday night, there was a school play at the school going on called "The Wizard Of Oz." The play didn't start yet. All the actors were backstage of the school auditorium getting ready for the play. Kate was going to play the role of Dorothy, but Jenn talked her way lied to the drama teacher about how Kate hated all the teachers in the school, especially all the teachers that liked drama. So Jenn became the role of Dorothy. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had their planned worked out. Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Kate walked into the school. "So why are we here again?" asked Kate. "Um-" mumbled Miranda. "I forgot my backpack in the classroom. Go to the classroom and get my backpack." "Okay!" exclaimed Kate. Kate walked away. "Alright, Gordo do you have your video camera?" asked Gordo. Gordo opened his backpack and took out his video camera.  
  
"Okay, we're ready to do this," said Miranda. Lizzie and Miranda walked away from Gordo and walked backstage of the school auditorium. There they saw Jenn looking at herself in a mirror. "Jenn!" called Lizzie. Jenn turned around. "Oh-hi Lizzie, hi Miranda." "We have to ask you something," said Lizzie. "We hate Kate Saunders. She is so stupid! Tell us how to do mean things to her." "That's easy!" began Jenn. "I played a few tricks on her. Let's see, I worked my way into making Kate a regular cheerleader, then I got her fired from the cheerleading squad. Then I got her fired from the drama club. I did some more stuff too."  
  
"Um-" mumbled Miranda. "Gotcha!" "What?" asked Jenn. Gordo jumped out from under a table holding his video camera. "I've got the whole thing on tape!" "Not if I destroy that tape!" shouted Jenn. The four started fighting and punching and hitting. But sadly, Jenn pulled the tape out of Gordo's hands. "Ha!" shouted Jenn. "I've got the tape now. "Gordo," began Miranda. "Please tell me you made more copies!" "Oops," said Gordo. Suddenly a figure ran over to the four kids. It was Kate! Kate quickly grapped the tape out of Jenn's hand and then punched her in the stomach. Jenn went flying across the room and fell right through a mirror, causing all the mirror pieces to splatter across the room. "Bad luck for seven years!" yelled Gordo. That night, during the school play, Jenn completely forgot all of her lines and the play had to be canceled, which was a shame, because Kate knew all of her lines by heart.  
  
The next day after school, Gordo told everybody in school to come to the auditorium. In the auditorium, Gordo showed everyone what he caught backstage. Everybody was mad at Jenn. Jenn got suspended for two weeks, and she was banned from the cheerleading squad and the drama club. Kate got to be head cheerleader again and she got to be in the drama club. The drama teacher decided to have "The Wizard Of Oz" play another night, and have Kate be Dorothy.  
  
Three days later, Kate was standing in the middle of the park, looking at the sky. Lizzie noticed her and walked over to her. "Um-hi," begain Lizzie.  
  
"Hi," mumbled Kate. "I'd like to thank you for all the stuff you've done for me."  
  
"You're welcome," said Lizzie. "Anyway, do you think that you could become friends with me, Miranda, and Gordo again?"  
  
"Dream on!" shouted Kate. Kate ran away from Lizzie. It was worth a try, thought Lizzie. Lizzie started to walk home, but before she did, she took one look at the sky and smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
